Wet Dream?
by CoffeeCurves
Summary: "A dream?" Sakura whispered, "That was some dream, it felt so real"


After a somewhat boring mission,Team 7, led by Kakashi decided to make camp and rest for the night. Naruto with his ever blabbering mouth was pestering Sai to teach him how to draw a ramen and make it real. Kakashi, and there is no surprise here, took refuge in one of the tree branch and continued reading his Icha-Icha Paradise book. Sakura took in the sight before her and decided to take a dip in a nearby river. The mission has made her feel so hot and sticky.

"_Will just take a dip in the river_", she said to her team.

"_Do you want me to join you?_", answered Naruto, eyes twinkling in anticipation.

"_No!_" said all in unison.

Naruto was still talking and arguing with Sai, when Sakura turned around and walk towards the river, which is a good few meters away, not too far and not too near either. It was a secluded river with a small falls and brimming with different kinds of flora and fauna, and in the late afternoon sun it was still good enough to see around, and the water was still a bit warm and very clear.

"_Ah! Perfect!_", Sakura said, as she took off her clothes and waddled towards the center of the river.

She found a protruding rock then laid her head on it to relax with her hands outstretched over the rock, her supple breast pressed lightly on it, her long pink glorious hair was in tangle disarray across her back and some into the water just below her hips, with her eyes closed she looked so serene. With the afternoon sun still gracing the area, it illuminated her smooth skin in such an ethereal way, anyone who might chance to pass by and see her, would immediately think that she looks like a mermaid just taking an afternoon nap.

"_Ah! Perfect._" Sakura heard someone whispered so close to her ear.

"_That voice!_", Sakura screamed in her head. "_Sasuke?_", she gasped softly. She opened her eyes and started to turn her head around, when hands softly held her down to the rock.

"_No, not yet_", he said softly.

Sakura, as surprised as she is, felt like she is in a trance, as she heed his command and stayed still. She felt his hands touching her hair from the top of her head to the ends near her hips, he then traced his fingers on the side of her hips upward to the side of her breast, and lingered there while making circular motions, then he cupped both her breasts and massaged it. Sakura could not help but let out a soft moan. Sasuke smirked and continued his exploration. When he had enough of that, he grab both sides of her hips and slowly grind his aroused manhood onto it, then slipped it between the valley into the outer wet folds of her genitals. "_Aaah!_" Sakura let out a loud gasp at contact. "_Shhh_", Sasuke said, "_You wouldn't want them to hear you and come running here do you?_", with that Sakura clamped her mouth shut, closed her eyes and enjoy whatever he is doing to her body.

Nobody has ever touched her this intimately before, and it feels so good - she wanted more. As if reading her mind, Sasuke slid his arms around her waist and pulled her behind a rock. She was straddling him, with her back to his chest and her legs draped over his knees. His hands reached for her very wet folds and began making circular motions with his fingers, touching very lightly. Sakura was trying so hard to stay still but she wanted to feel more, and so she bucked her hips into his hand. Sasuke held her waist steady and whispered, "_Slow down Sakura, this is your first time, enjoy it_", with that he licked her ear and trailed kisses to her neck and onto her shoulders. Sakura whimpered as she try to keep steady, but she was failing and another pleasure coursed through her body when he put pressure on her clit and inserted a finger in her opening so teasingly slow that she felt she is going to passed out with how good it felt.

"_Aaah! Sakura, you are so damn wet!_" and with that he inserted another finger into her and pumped it in and out of her, while grinding his hips behind her as she felt the full force of his aroused manhood bumping between the valley of her hips. His other hand has found its way into her perky breast and kneaded her already hardened nipples, all the while whispering sweet words into her ear and nibbling her neck in the process. As he pumped his fingers into her, he slowly gained momentum and as they both moaned in pleasure, he could feel that Sakura is close, her walls is clamping down hard on his fingers, seeking release. With a few more thrusts of his fingers, Sakura succumbed into pleasure, and she pushed forward her dripping wet core into his hand like her very life depended on it. Sakura gasped as Sasuke held her tight and pushed his fingers as far as he could into her as she rode into her orgasm.

Still breathing heavily, Sasuke lifted her off his lap and turned her to face him, still in a straddling position. "_I need to be in you now and fill you up_", he said huskily full of lust. As both stared intently into each others eyes, he slowly lowered her into his huge rock hard shaft, not even blinking as he wanted to see her every little reaction. Sakura held her breath as she felt the full length of his cock penetrating her deeper until it reached her barrier, her breath slightly faltered as she felt the pain of her womanhood tearing. As she felt something hot ooze out from within, she felt tears run down her face. Sasuke held her gently as he softly touched her cheeks and brought their lips together, he kissed and nibbled her lips lightly, while saying sweet words to take her mind off the pain.

As Sasuke is now fully sheathed up to the base of his manhood, Sakura could not help but put her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, while panting heavily. "_No, Sakura let me see you, I want to see you_," and so he held her face with both hands and stared in the very depths of her soul, "_I have waited so long for this, and I don't want to miss a thing_".

He kissed her passionately coaxing her lips to open up for him, as she did so, he sought her tongue and they move into each other, tasting each other, drinking each other as if there is no tomorrow. Slowly he move his hips from side to side, not pulling out, so she can get used to his cock inside of her. Once he felt that she is already getting used to it and is slowly grinding her hips on her own, he started to pull out, only to push back in with a bit of force, making her gasped and him grunt in extreme pleasure. As Sakura got used to the rhythm, she placed both her hands on his shoulder while never breaking eye contact, and rode him.

His hands was everywhere - her breast, her nipples, her back, her waist, touching her hair, her hips, her lips, kneading her clit… everywhere - as he continue to pump and grind into her slowly, then faster and harder. Water splashed everywhere as they made love fiercely all the while not breaking eye contact. He sucked each nipple, bit it, licked and sucked some more, while he intently take in every whimper, every gasp, every moan, the way she bit her lips in ecstasy, the way she whispered his name… he took it all in and imprinted it in the very depths of his memory… it belong to him… she belong to him… only his.

He felt her walls contracting, clamping tightly around him, and he knew she is near, "_Aaah! Sakura! So tight! Come on, cum for me, cum with me!_", and so she did, with one final bounce of her hips and the hardest thrust he could muster, they both came undone.

"_Sasuke!_"

"_Sakura!_"

He shoots every drop of his seed into her, all the while feeling her wet warm juice enveloping his manhood. They grind into each other as they rode off their orgasm, only then did they allow each other to break eye contact as she circle her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. He held her tightly as they came down from the high of their lovemaking.

"_You are mine Sakura_", and then he bit her neck, infused it with his chakra and a mark appeared, the mark of the Uchiha clan, it glowed a fiery red before it disappeared into her skin.

"_Sakura-chan!_", it was Naruto.

Sakura jolted in surprised when she heard her name being called, and then she felt really cold. It was already a bit dark because the sun is already setting.

"_Sakura-chan, what are you still doing there? Its already dark, aren't you cold?_" Naruto said as he saw her form slumped on the rock, very naked, but he could only see her back.

"_Sakura-chan, you're naked!_" Naruto almost bled to death from his nosebleed. He ran back to the camp, then shouted back, "_Sakura-chan come back to camp we'll be having dinner already!_", and he was gone.

Confused, Sakura looks around, "_A dream?_" she whispered, "_That was some dream, it felt so real_". She rose and made her way back to the river bank and got dressed. As she started walking, she looked back at the rock, then blushed and laughed nervously, "_Yah, it was just a dream_".

Unknown to her, a pair of sharingan eyes followed her as she made her way back to camp.

"Is it?" Sasuke smirked, then he was gone.


End file.
